Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Mimirin and Get Grounded
Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe and Shimatarō Shimano * Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki and Goku * Brian as Torippii Sorano, Inuyasha, Hwoarang, Huang Lee, Forest Law, Mario and Huang Lee * Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit, and Lantu * Kidaroo as Sōta Midorihara, Eren, Toni Toponi, and Sonic * Salli as Renge Midorihara, Mayumi Midorihara, Mikasa, Asuka Kazama, and Sakura Shimano * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Fievel Mousekewitz, Marurin Sasaki and Mingle * Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Ramurin Makiba, Angelica Pickles and Kikko Hayashida * Kimberly as Niisuke Momoyama, Kento Koshiba, Kurinta Kusano, James Midorihara (AKA DragonBallZComedian2000), Kenji Midorihara, Roobear, Bobby Bear, Hongmao and Monta Kimura * Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Tails * Princess as Tanya Mousekewitz and Azura * Professor as Wario * Diesel as Tiger the Cat * Steven as Floppy Rabbit, Luigi, Lei Wulong and Jin Kazama * Kayla as Mimi Rabbit Transcript City, USA, October 20, 2013 zoom into Mimirin Midorihara's house in Benessetown, GoAnimate City, USA. It is a very nice and peaceful autumn afternoon. It's 12:31 P.M. All the leaves are falling as they turn color. Halloween is 11 days away. We see Mimirin Midorihara, one of the Challenge Island kindergartners, sleeping peacefully in her bed with her Patty Rabbit plush in her arms. She is having a very good dream about going out on a date with her boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano. then see Moe and Joe, who are outside scheming to kidnap Mimirin and are completely annoyed Moe: "Man, we cannot believe Mimirin won't let us watch Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD! How do you feel, Joe?" Joe: " I am completely annoyed like you, Moe. I know what we should do. We will kidnap Mimirin and tickle her feet into buying Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz on DVD." Moe: "Awesome idea! Let's go!" and Joe snuck into Mimirin's house without being spotted and noticed, they quietly went up the stair straight up to the second floor, and they entered Mimirin's room without permission Mimirin Midorihara: "Where are you two taking me?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Moe and Joe soon reached a park and tied Mimirin up as they layed her down gently onto the grass) Joe: "Can you make a fake VHS opening, like the opening to The Lion King 1986 Real Not Fake by Warner Bros.?" Mimirin Midorihara: "No, I will never make fake VHS openings like you two do!" Moe: "Since you refuse to listen to me and Joe, we will tickle you. Joe take her shoes and socks off." Joe: "Yes, Moe." (Joe took off Mimirin's shoes and socks exposing her soft and silky feet as Moe grabbed out a feather. Mimirin knew that she will have her feet tickled.) Mimirin Midorihara: "What are you two doing?" Moe: "We will tickle torture you!" Mimirin Midorihara: "No! (X21)" Joe: "Too late, prepare for you to laugh until you become completely exhausted!" began to tickle Mimirin's feet with the feather, she doesn't like it at all! Mimirin Midorihara: "Nohohohohohoho! Hahahahahahahaha! St-stop that this instant! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Stop it! I'm very ticklish!" (20 minutes later) Moe: "Now, can you make 2 Fake VHS openings?!" Mimirin Midorihara: "Never!" Moe: "Okay, you ask for it!" began to tickle Mimirin's toes with the feather and it made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor preschool age white rabbit can't take that tickle torture any longer! Moe and Joe will be in serious trouble for this! Mimirin Midorihara: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! (X10) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PL-PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE!" Shimajirō Shimano: "Don't worry, Mimirin. We are here to save you, and as for you two, Moe and Joe, you both are in big, big, big, big, big, big, big trouble!!" Shimano and his friends, classmates and allies surrounded Moe and Joe and began pummeling them. This action is completely censored. to Angelica pickles in the black screen angelica pickles: oh my goodness, why am I in the jingle of heart's money in the music, I know I will escape it, that should be fun! escapes the heart's money in the music jingle Shimajirō: "I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I am extremely mad at you two for abducting my girlfriend, Mimirin and tickled her feet! You both are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 10 million millenniums! No Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you both!" Huang Lee: "I am Huang Lee from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. I am very furious at you two for what have you both done! You both will be forced to play all Grand Theft Auto games until you both win, or else I will attack you both with my fathers sword!" Wario: "I am Wario. I heard that you both abducted Mimirin Midorihara and tickled her feet for no reason! You both will be forced to play all Wario games until you both win, or else I will barge at you with my girlfriend Mona!" Tiger: "I'm Tiger the Cat from An American Tail. You both will be stretched for 10 months. You both will be stretched for what have you both done for abducting Shimajirō's girlfriend, Mimirin and tickled her feet for no reason!" and Joe are soon stretched Moe: "No! (X40)" Joe: "No! (X41)" Sakura Shimano: "Now! This is a very strict and painful warning! If you both abduct my 5 year old son, Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara and tickle their feet for no reason, Renge Midorihara and I will break your skulls! It's going to cause severe pain!" Tails: "And if you both dare make any more fake VHS and DVD openings, Goku and the Z Fighters will punch you both in the faces." Sonic: "Yes! That is why you both are banned from Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network! Now it is about time for Mufasa from The Lion King, Eren and Mikasa from Attack On Titan, and Hongmao and Lantu to beat the two of you up! Mufasa, Eren, Mikasa, Hongmao and Lantu, beat them up!!" Eren, Mikasa, Hongmao and Lantu appear Mufasa: "This has got to be the worst thing you both had ever done for tickling Mimirin Midorihara's feet for no reason. That's it, prepare for some bleeding!" Eren: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Musafa and Eren: "IN THREE, TWO, ONE!" Transcript Part 2: A Foot Massage and a Lullaby For Mimirin Midorihara Shimajirō Shimano: "Mimirin, sweetheart. Are you ok?" Mimirin Midorihara: "Yes, I am. Thanks for saving me." Shimajirō Shimano: "Let's take a nice cool bath together and we will feel nice and clean. And oh, Azura is waiting for us to be in bed so she could sing her lullaby." Mimirin Midorihara: "Sure thing, sweetie." Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano took a nice warm bath together and they happily washed up. They are all nice and clean now. Mimirin Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano turned off the water, pulled the plug to let the water go down the drain and got out of the bathtub and dried off with fresh clean towels and they happily put on their pajamas and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. They relaxed in bed together as Azura comes in to meet them. Shimajirō Shimano: Hello little Songstress! Azura: Hi Shimajirō, Hi Mimirin! Mimirin: Who are you? Azura: My name is Azura, I was finally free after Penny and Mitch got executed by the Titans and when their Dad decided to let me go when Penny and Mitch got killed by the Titans. Shimajirō Shimano: What are you doing here? You don't belong in Challenge Island, Japan. Azura: Ehh! I was just here to visit and make sure you're both asleep. Mimirin: How are you gonna put us to sleep Azura? Azura: Back in the legends, The Land of Make-Believe said that lullabies helps everyone when they're having a hard time sleeping. Shimajirō Shimano: A lullaby, but we don't even have any music to put us to sleep. Azura: Don't worry Shimajirō Shimano, I'll just pretend that you didn't say that. starts singing her song to put Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara to sleep Azura: You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time The path is yours to climb. song then made Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara sleep happily from the power of water in Azura's pendant Trivia *When Azura puts Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara to sleep, a verse from Azura's lakeside song from Fire Emblem Fates was used as Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara's lullaby. Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons